Anthony Stark (Earth-58163)
, Beast, Forge | Relatives = Howard Stark (father, deceased) Maria Stark (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-58163 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Stark Industries, inventor, industrialist | Education = Advanced degree in electrical engineering in M.I.T. | Origin = Contestant on Sapien Death Match | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island, New York City, New York | Creators = Greg Pak; Pat Lee | First = Iron Man: House of M Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Born to Howard and Maria Stark, the heads of the powerful business conglomerate Stark Industries, Tony Stark grew to be an imaginative and brilliant inventor. He worked side by side with his father from an early age, and surpassed his father's technical brilliance by the age of 16. After some poor business decisions, Tony's father had retired from the business and left Tony in charge to do as he saw fit. With Tony's brilliant tech ideas becoming the principal product of Stark Industries, the business bloomed. Stark became the key supplier of hi-tech weaponry used to fight mutants across the planet. While the tech was not always successful, Stark was on the cutting edge of science. Stark was on the verge of a technological breakthrough when the Mutant-Human war came to an end. Stark had designed an armor suit that could possibly counter even the strongest mutants on the planet. In the years that followed, those suits were powered down to became part of a game called Robo Death Match, a television sport with giant robots fighting each other. Tony and his father were avid competitors and were two of the best in the sport. Stark Industries scored its biggest victory when it secured the Sentinel production contracts, pushing major competitor, Jason Wyngarde, out of business. This contract was the largest in the world and would ensure the existence of Stark Industries for years to come. Erik Magnus and Sebastian Shaw awarded Tony the contract under the condition that he would hire Beast and Forge as observers. Tony agreed, and McCoy became a key contributor along with Doctor Pym on the Vision project. Tony secretly worked on a special project beneath Stark Industries: a brand new suit of hi-tech armor he planned to use as his new Robo Death Match suit. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Sapien Death Match. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = The Sapien Death Match armor provides superhuman strength and physical protection for Tony Stark, jetboots that allow him to fly, and a variety of weapons including repulsor rays, pulse beams, missile launchers, lasers, lasers, and flamethrowers. The unibeam in the center of his chest can emit various types of light energy, and the helmet contains communication devices (including FM radio), scanning equipment, and recording devices. | Transportation = | Weapons = Varies depending upon armor specifications | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users